Final Goodbyes
by Singer of Water
Summary: The war has ended and everyone is celebrating. But for Lavi and Lily there is one last goodbye.


Final Goodbyes

The cheers could be heard throughout headquarters. All of the members were up celebrating their victory. They finally won the war. Documents, analyses, and files cluttered the desks and floor of the Science Department. The scientists, along with majority of headquarters, were celebrating and having a toast in honor of the win and the loses of those who gave their lives for the effort. The exorcists were relieved they wouldn't have to fight any longer. Everyone could live to see another day. Lenalee and Lily celebrated with their brothers and hugged them before heading over to their group of friends. Right away Lily was swept up in an embrace and spun around.

"It's over! We won!" Lavi cheered as Lily giggled and he set her back down.

"After years of fighting, it's finally over," Allen sighed, years of stress, anticipation, and fear lifted off his shoulders at last.

"How about instead of thinking of the bad things we just party?" Reign said.

"I like that idea," Ed and Luke chimed in.

As the celebration progressed through the night Bookman pulled Lavi aside.

"Start packing, we're leaving in the morning."

"What? Why so soon?" Lavi said.

"This war is over. You know the duties of the Bookmen," Bookman stated.

"Right," Lavi said slowly.

Bookman left leaving Lavi to head to his own room. He turned his head towards his friends lingering where he stood. Finally he tore his eyes away from them and headed upstairs.

With the last of his things in his bag he closed it and looked around his room. He had lived here for years, it was his home. He sighed.

"You're packing?"

He turned around to see Lily in the doorway staring at the bag on his bed.

"Yeah, Bookman said we're leaving in the morning," Lavi said.

"But the war just ended," she said. "You're not going to stay a while longer?"

"It's my duty as a Bookman," he said. "I'm not even supposed to get attached to anyone, but that changed when I joined the Black Order."

"But you're wit-"

"With you, I took a risk." Lavi walked over to her and closed the door. He turned to Lily taking her hands in his. "Lily I love you and it'd kill me if anything happened to you, but when I leave we won't see each other again."

"I love you too, Lavi, and I understand," she said the last part slowly and with a small smile.

Lavi wrapped his arms around her breathing in her scent, she always smelled like cherry blossoms. That was one of the things he would miss.

"Stay with me tonight?" he said.

"What?" Lily said taken aback.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked again, pulling out of the hug and looking her in the eyes.

She looked into his eye and saw a serious but loving look instead of his mischievous look. She didn't know what to say. She thought for a moment still looking into his green eye. At last she nodded.

"Yes," Lily said giving him a kiss.

Joy washed over his face as he kissed her in turn. He slowly backed her up against the wall, deepening the kiss. Lavi kissed her neck and collar bone, his hot breath sent shivers throughout her body. His lips met hers again as he pressed his body against her. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed back and was surprised when he picked her up suddenly. Lavi carried her and laid her on the bed, lying down as well. He laid his forehead on hers as he looked into those blue eyes he found beautiful and mesmerizing.

"I love you," he whispered.

Lily woke up to find herself in Lavi's room, but Lavi himself wasn't there. She sat up pulling the blanket with her and looked around. She spotted a note on the pillow next to her. She picked it up and read:

_Lily,_

_ I'm sorry I didn't wake you, but I had to get going. I don't know when you'll read this, but I want you to know I love you and I will miss you. I hope that we'll see each other again someday. But until then I guess this is goodbye. I love you._

_ -Lavi_

She ran through the halls as fast as she could. Jack had told her a moment ago that he had seen Bookman and Lavi heading for the waterway. She pushed herself to get there in time.

_Please don't let me be too late._ she prayed.

Down the hall she could see the dock and a boat leaving. Lily ran faster and reached the dock as the boat drifted down the waterway. She spotted Lavi sitting on the boat facing her direction. He saw her and their eyes locked.

The last thing they both said before they would never see each other again was when they both mouthed:

I love you.

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so I had this idea in my head for a long time and finally decided to write it. Actually the idea was originally going to become a full story but I wanted to make it into a oneshot then have you, the readers, tell me if you want to read more or not. Please leave a review or PM me saying whether you want to read more or not. Thank you. Also I thought that the song All Dressed Up (Prague) by Damian Rice fits this oneshot pretty nicely. Look it up it's a good song.**


End file.
